


Little Miss Redfox

by Zarlia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarlia/pseuds/Zarlia
Summary: Gajeel loved being a father, he really did, even if it did mean playing princesses and having imaginary tea parties. Pure fluff. Domestic Gajevy. Collection of one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Haha so I know I should really be working on my other fic – but it’s 5 am and I couldn’t resist writing a father-daughter fic of Gajeel. Who, in my mind’s eye would make one kick-ass dad.

~~~~~~~~

“Daddy daddy! Come quickly I need your help with something,” called the voice of his little daughter Emma.

Gajeel who had been busy cooking pancakes had to make a quick decision over whether he’d charge Levy to finish up the pancakes– not a very good option unless he’d felt like spending the rest of the day cleaning up the inevitable ash from his kitchen – or alternatively ask his daughter to just give him a few more minutes whilst he finished up – also not the best option as she’d inherited both his impatience and his slight attitude problem.

Parenting was tough.

But he’d decided to bite the bullet and take his chances with his daughter. “Just give me a few minutes sweetheart.”

Levy shot him an amused look from the other side of the kitchen counter, “you sure that was a good move hun?”

He was about to reply when he heard a loud crash from the upstairs bathroom.

He cursed allowed, quickly turning off the heat from the pan – ruining the pancakes in the process – and doing his best to wipe away the mess from his hands before dashing up the stairs to his little troublemaker.

On his way up, Levy gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before heading off to the guild. After all the time she had spent away from the guild during pregnancy and then for the first months of their daughter’s life, Levy was eager to get back in the field and wrap her mind around new runes and puzzles to solve, but it had been tougher than they’d anticipated with a young Emma who constantly needed their attention. So that’s when Gajeel had offered to step in and take over the duties closer to home.

At first, it had been difficult for Levy to get over the guilt of not being there for the first step or her daughter’s first words. But it did get easier, and just seeing how much Gajeel had fallen in love with his new role at his daughter’s side took a lot of stress off her. Plus, it also helped a lot that Gajeel was an absolute whiz in the kitchen and so much better at changing diapers than she was – apparently it was no different to changing dirty bandages which he’d had plenty of experience with.

By the time Gajeel had made it up the stairs of their small household, there was another crashing sound from the bathroom. What the hell could that kid be up to?

Opening the bathroom door, he took a moment to process the crime scene he had stumbled into.

There was crap everywhere. A bottle of his expensive shampoo lay half emptied on the floor, along with pins and coloured hair ties and bandanas. The top shelf of the vanity was opened where even more bathroom products had been happily discarded, and he cringed when he saw the work of art the little devil had created with Levy's make up – the masterpiece of Lily seemed to stare back at him tauntingly. And finally, his eyes found the culprit of this whole mess, perched on her bathroom stool with a brush in one hand and a pair of scissors in another.

Moving at a battle-like speed he quickly snatched the scissors from her small hands, “just what do ya’ think you’re doin’ with that little miss?”

She peered up at him innocently with those big brown eyes, “well Mrs Evergreen said that all girls should put their hair into a nice hairstyle to look pretty… But I tried to, and I don’t know how to do that so I’m just going to get rid of my hair.” She explained.

Oh, he was going to kill that woman. Ever since Levy had enrolled her into that woman’s ballet classes their daughter had come home with more and more of that women’s nonsense ideas.

First, it had been converting her whole wardrobe to pink- he’d been on the verge of tears when she’d thrown her little black punk rocker clothes to the back of her closet- and then she had replaced their father-daughter jamming sessions with teacups and princess parties. If he hadn’t seen the look in her eyes when she was dancing with all the other girls in her little tutu, he would have pulled her away from that she-devil’s influence long ago.

“Let me do it for you then,” he said. To think that this was how his life would pan out. If somebody had told the rough n’ tough punk he had been in Phantom that he would someday be bent to the whims of the little girl in front of him, he’d have punched them in the face.

“Okay, then Daddy but promise that you’ll make it pretty okay.”

He grunted in response, grabbing the brush out of her tiny hands and running it through her hair. Unfortunately, she had also been blessed with the same unruly mop that he had, making his job even more difficult as she squirmed and complained that he was pulling too tightly.

“Alright what do yer’ want me to do with it?” He questioned impatiently.

“Uhm well all the girls at ballet always put their hair up into two little buns,” she replied enthusiastically. “Oh, and can you put my pink ribbon in it.”

He nodded and started by first splitting her hair down the middle to get two even sections, securing them with a hair tie each. He started on the left side and twisted a bunch of hair together to make a bun and secured it with another hair tie.

It didn’t, however, seem to stay put and as soon as he had let go of it, the hair had unfastened back into its previous state.

“Silly daddy, you’re meant to put it into a braid first,” giggled Emma.

He grumbled again, getting frustrated with this whole ordeal. It was infinitely more difficult working her hair into a braid given how large his hands were and it took an incredible amount of focus on his part to ensure that he didn’t accidentally yank her head off in the process.

When finally, he had woven her two sides into something that resembled braids, he tried again to wrap the pieces of hair around each other to make his daughter’s requested hairstyle. This time – thankfully – the hair had stayed and even more surprising was that it didn’t look half bad if he’d say so himself.

“Done!” He said with accomplishment and he watched happily as she inspected her new hairstyle with a smile on her face.

“Hey Daddy,” she giggled.

Here comes trouble. He mentally scowled.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“You forgot about my pink ribbon.”

~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: This was so much fun to write and I’m thinking of turning it into a series of one-shots, but let me know what you guys think :D

~Zarlia


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So many updates from me this week, what can I say except that I got really inspired by all your kind-hearted reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A loud explosion echoed in the night, immediately followed by a flash of light that created monsters of all shapes and sizes along the wall of the bedroom.

"Hey Lily," whispered the small voice of his companion

"What is it, Emma?" Replied the trembling voice of the cat.

"Stop hogging the blanket!"

The cat, who was usually quite polite and accommodating when it came to the small child only gripped the blanket tighter and proceeded to bury himself deeper in the protection it offered.

Another clap of lighting had both the child and the cat screeching in alarm.

In their moment of shared fear, Emma took the opportunity to crawl underneath the large covers, and now they were both clutching at each other in fright.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Asked Emma nervously.

"At this rate probably the whole night," replied Lily.

"Should we call Daddy?"

Lily made an inaudible sound at the suggestion. This was a silly fear he knew, but no matter how long and hard he worked and put his mind to overcome the fear he just couldn't help the fact that it sounded like a thousand deadly bullet shots reverberating in his skull.

"I guess you're right," she said, "I'm supposed to be a big girl now that I'll be a big sister soon."

_Well, at least the girl had guts._

And so, they stayed like that, her tiny hands covered over Lily's ears whilst they cuddled up to each other. Lily muttering his mantra about kiwi _s; large delicious succulent green kiwis._

Another crash of thunder earned a deafening screech from both child and cat.

_***In the other room*  
** _

"You should go and check on them Hun"

Gajeel let out a grumble from his contented position in between his wife's legs.

"Lily can handle it," he said as he left a trail of kisses along her thigh eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she replied and not a split second later the ear-splitting screams of the duo could be heard from down the hall.

Gajeel cursed, perching up on his elbows to take in the sight of his smirking wife.

"Bloody cat, I bet she picked it up from him." He said, giving her a peck on the lips before putting on his pants and stalking down the hall towards his two headaches.

As much as he'd like to blame Lily for every one of his daughter's shortcomings even he had to admit how handy it had been having a personal live-in babysitter these past few years, and especially now that they were expecting not one but two new additions to their growing family.

In truth, Lily had been the bestest friend both him and his daughter could have ever had hope for. He couldn't count the number of times when she had been so pissed off at the world that she locked herself up in her room, refusing to speak, or even look at anyone other than the cat. She adored and looked up to Lily in a way that secretly made him a little jealous if it had not been for the simple fact that Lily would forever after still be " _his_  cat."

So that was why when he opened the door to the room and found not one but two trembling lumps underneath the blanket, he couldn't help the  _gihihi_  that escaped from his mouth and immediately proceeded to barrel underneath the blanket to comfort them.

"Daddy!" Squealed Emma with joy, "you came! Me and Lily were getting so scared, but we even tried to be brave this time and see if we could make it by ourselves."

He snorted at her explanation, "next time try not to scream so loudly."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

_God, she was as cute as her mother sometimes._

"Now now Emma, there's no need to apologise, Gajeel should have come to check on you the moment he heard the lightning," injected Lily.

"Nobody asked ya' cat."

Lily looked as if he was about to respond with some smart-ass comment when another bolt of lightning coursed through the sky, followed by an even louder  _bang_  of thunder. This eliciting even louder more pitiful reactions from the two weaklings and having already been blessed with heightened hearing Gajeel swore that he'd gone deaf.

Both cat and child clung to either side of him for dear life.

He planted a firm kiss on his daughter's forehead and wrapped a large arm around her.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Daddy's here," he said soothingly.

She mumbled something in response.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Can you sing us a goodnight song?"

Lily let out a loud chuckle at her request, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

_The things he did for her._ He let out a deep huff before preparing for his solo. 

"Shooby doo bop"

"Sha la la…"

Lily groaned, but Emma clicked her tiny fingers enthusiastically to the beat.

"I once fought a demon. Deep under the sea."

"Things were looking rough. But he was never going to beat me."

Emma giggled, "Then comes Mummy to save you!"

"Shh, stop interrupting!"

"I wasn't scared. Although he turned into a shark."

"Cuz I knew that his bite would be nothing like his bark."

"Mummy is so cool, I want to be just like her when I grow up."

Honestly, why did he even bother when he knew she'd just end up interrupting all the time.

"Your mother sure is something alright." He agreed. If his daughter had inherited even a fraction of the brains that Levy had then the world had better look out.

"Hey Daddy," he knew a question was coming on when her voice took on that higher pitch. He loved how curious she was – though sometimes it was hard keeping up with that brilliant little head of hers – he couldn't count how many times she'd asked him things that no kid her age should even know exist.

"How did you and Mommy meet?"

He physically tensed at the question, and he could only hope that she wouldn't notice. He could feel Lily's eyes on him. That particular question had come up more frequently over the past few months, ever since Levy had smartly skipped around it. It seemed the kid was smarter than they'd both thought and had caught on after all.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead again, "that's a story for another day sweetheart."

"But-"

"Emma." He hated how he'd have to keep it from her. It was natural for kids to be curious about things like this, and she was her mother's daughter. But he and Levy had decided long ago that this was something that they'd leave till when she was older, it was something that needed to be explained properly and as smart as Emma was, she wasn't ready for that talk just yet.

Another violent crack of lightning and the question was all but forgotten.

He ran his hands through her hair in a soothing motion before lightly patting her back.

"Daddy, can you stay and sleep with us tonight?" She asked in a soft voice laced with fear.

"Of course, sweetheart."

He pulled her in closer and with Emma hugging onto one side and Lily on his other the trio lied like that until eventually, she drifted to sleep.

"Hey Lily," he whispered, knowing the cat was far from sleep and not wanting to wake his daughter.

He made a noise that let Gajeel know to continue.

"Thanks for lookin' out for her all these years."

* * *

**A/N: Awe, I love Lily! Let me know what you guys all think, as well as any ideas you might have for future chapters :D  
**

**~Zarlia**


End file.
